A Girl Named Melanie
by emccallrob
Summary: There is a new DNA girl in the lab. Will good old Greg fall for her, or will she end up on one of Doc. Robbins' slabs? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1  Meeting the New Girl

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy! Please review. :)**

Disclaimer: All the rights belong to CBS

A Girl Named Melanie.

Chapter 1 – Meeting the New Girl

He stood in the break room stirring his fresh coffee. He was close to pulling a double, and desperately needed the caffeine boost. When he turned around he was surprised at what he saw. There was young woman standing in front of him. Her copper curls framed her face perfectly. She was petite, her navy dress accented her curves nicely, and she seemed to be lost.

"Um, May I help you?" He leaned back against the counter wondering what she was doing here.

"I think so. My name is Melanie Carmichael. I'm supposed to be the lab's new DNA tech. I spoke to Mr. Grissom, and he told me to find a Greg Sanders…Do you know where he might be?" She swayed back and forth on her heels nervously. Melanie had experience being the new girl, but this guy was making her very nervous. He was so handsome. He had deep brown eyes and sandy blonde hair.

Greg stuck out his hand. "At your service my lady." He gave her an almost childlike grin. She took his hand blushing. He noticed how soft her skin was, and how rosy her cheeks were. "If you'll follow me I can give a tour of the lab."

Greg made his way around the lab. Most of his partners were still in the field. Close to the ballistics lab they ran into Nick. "Hey Nick. This is Melanie Carmichael. She's going to be the new DNA girl." "Well it's quite nice to see a new face around here. Nick Stokes. Nice to meet you." He said with his signature Texan accent. Melanie just nodded. If all the guys on her new team were going to be so cute she was going to have trouble talking.

They stopped walking. "This is the ballistics lab. This is where Bobby tests guns and bullets to help..." Greg was cut off. "I know what a ballistics lab is Mr. Sanders." Melanie couldn't stop herself. She may be new to this lab, but she had worked in other labs. "I'm sorry I don't mean to sound rude." "Its fine, don't worry about it. Oh and please, call me Greg." He smiled at her again; it made her knees go wobbly.

They made their way around the entire lab, finally finishing up in the DNA lab. Melanie looked around the room that would be her new home. "Wow, this is the nicest lab I have ever worked in!" She felt like a kid in a candy shop.

Greg saw the gleam in her eye. "So newbie, what brings you to Vegas?" He hopped up on the counter.

"Oh you know the story, small town girl with big city dreams." She stopped walking and stood in front of the desk. She picked up a photo of the team. They all looked so close. "Will I get to meet all of these people?" She started to get nervous again.

Greg looked over her shoulder. "Of course." He noticed that she was a little nervous. "Don't worry though; new people are really welcome around here." He gave her a reassuring smile.

They walked back to the break room. Grissom and Nick were watching the news. The reporter was discussing the hit and run case that they had just solved.

Gil stood up, and held his hand out to Melanie. "You must be our new DNA tech. I'm Grissom; we spoke on the phone earlier. Did Greggo show you around the lab?"

She shook his hand. "He did indeed." She turned and smiled at him, making him blush.

Pull yourself together Greg. You've been around attractive women before, what makes this one any different? Maybe it's the fact that she shares the same passion as you for DNA. Or maybe it's how her eyes sparkle, or her laugh, or…oh control yourself!

They all sat down to wait for the rest of the group to show up. Catherine, Warrick, and Sara walked in from their arrest.

"You're having a party without us?" Catherine walked over and took a seat beside Nick. She eyed Melanie. "You're the new girl right? I'm Catherine, that's Warrick, and she's Sara. Welcome to the team." Catherine shot her a friendly smile; as did Warrick and Sarah.

"Thank you so much. I'm Melanie; it's nice to meet you all." She quickly glanced over at Greg. Their eyes met and she darted them back around the room. She felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"Alright team shifts over, so you can all go home. I'll see you all tomorrow." Grissom was the first to leave the room. The others followed behind soon after. Greg and Melanie were the last two sitting at the table.

Melanie stood up to gather her things. "Say um…do you maybe wanna get some breakfast with me?" Greg was standing over her. Was he asking me out, she wondered. "Well I bet you know the best place in town, so sure why not."

They walked out to the parking garage. "Do you just want to follow me there?" Greg was already headed toward his van. Melanie looked down at the ground. "I actually haven't had a chance to get a car yet…" Greg gave himself a mental facepalm. "Well you can just ride with me, and then I can give you a ride home."

Melanie climbed into the passenger away. "Thank you…for everything." With that they headed toward a tiny diner.


	2. Chapter 2  Diner Coffee Sucks

Chapter 2 – Diner Coffee Sucks

The ride to the diner was mostly silent. They could think of little to talk about besides DNA, but that didn't really seem romantic. At a red light Greg turned to look at her. She was staring out the window, taking in the flashing lights and people.

"So…what's your favorite color?" Greg asked breaking the silence. "It's green." Not exactly the ice breaker she had in mind, but at least there wasn't a heavy silence between them anymore. "That's my favorite color too!" He hoped he didn't so too excited.

They wheeled into the parking lot a few minutes later. Greg stepped out of the car, and walked over to her side. He opened the door for her. She stared at him shocked. "What's wrong," he asked. "Oh I just assumed that chivalry was dead, but it's good to know that some people are keeping it alive."

She took his hand, and they stood in the parking lot for a few moments. The air smelled strongly of cigarette smoke, gasoline, and greasy bacon.

They slid into a booth in the corner of the restaurant. The diner had a few customers, but wasn't too busy. Elvis played over the load system, and the place was decorated with 50's memorabilia. The waitress too their drink orders, and left them to discuss the menu.

"So what's good here?" Melanie fiddled with her straw wrapper as her eyes scoured the menu. "Well, I personally like the hash browns, but it just depends on your taste I guess." Greg took a sip of his coffee, and proceeded to cough. "This coffee is horrible!" Melanie laughed at his demise.

The waitress came back to take their orders. "What can I get you?" Greg read her name tag. "Well Maddie, I would like and order of hash browns. Covered please. The waitress looked at Melanie. "I'll have the same. Thank you."

Greg's foot tapped hers under the table on accident. She tapped his back instinctively. Both of them turned bright red.

"Do you like music?" Oh good Greg. What kind of person doesn't like music? "I meant to ask what kind of music do you like." "I like a lot of stuff. I think pretty much anything from Van Halen to Norah Jones." "You like Van Halen?" Wow this girl was everything. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and she had a great taste in music.

The waitress brought over their hash browns and some toast.

Melanie looked down at her hash browns which were covered in cheese. "I've never actually had these before." Greg's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I refuse to eat mine until you take a bite. These are so amazing!" He leaned back watching her. She cautiously picked up her fork, and took a bite. He was right, they were incredible. "What do you think?" She swallowed. "Amazing!"

They finished eating, and were waiting on the check. Greg had kindly offered to pay for Melanie's meal. "So Greg, what is there to do for fun around here? I mean I know you can gamble and all that jazz, but that really isn't my thing." Greg thought for a minute before he had an idea. "You up for an adventure?"

They hopped in the car. "Where are you taking me?" Greg smiled. "It's a surprise."

After about twenty minutes of driving they pulled into a brightly lit parking lot. "Ok Melanie, tell me something." She turned to look at him. He had a mischievous grin on his face. "Um...OK..." "Have you ever played put-put at four in the morning?"

Greg bought them a round of golf, and two tickets to the go-karts. Despite being in the desert, the night was surprisingly chilly. Melanie rubbed her arms trying to warm up. Greg took off his jacket, and placed it over her shoulders.

They both got a hole in one on the first hole. Sadly the streak did not continue. They had easily slipped into comfortable conversation.

"So, care to give me a little insight into your team?" By this point Melanie was trailing behind Greg by quite a few points. She had to admit to herself though that this was the most fun she had had in a really long time.

"Sure. Sure, no problem. Who would you like to hear about first?" They sat down on a bench to take a break. Greg's arm stretched about the back of the bench. He urged to wrap it around her shoulders. "Oh I don't know. You pick."

They were sitting so close together. It made Melanie's body heat up.

"Ok well I'll start with Grissom. He really likes bugs. He's an entomologist, but you probably already knew that. I suggest that you eat a snack before you go in tomorrow, because he's going to ask you for about a pint of your blood. Don't worry he's not a vampire, although I'm not really sure what he does with our blood…Anyway up next is Catherine. She's a single mom, and she used to be a stripper. She has a really good sense of humor, but I wouldn't want to be on her bad side. Warrick really likes sport statistics. He's an ex-gambler so never invite him to a casino with you. Nick is a softy. He's like a brother to me. Just watch out being in a confined space around him. A while back he was kidnapped and buried alive. And I guess that leaves Sara. She's very independent and compassionate. She can be a little slow to like new people, so if you want to butter her up a bit, talk to about being a vegetarian. I guess that's about it." He finally shut up.

Without even realizing it he had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He quickly stood up. They finished their game of golf, and rode the go-karts, laughing all the while.

They pulled up in front of her apartment. "Well Greg, this has been one of the most fun times I've had in a while. Thank you." She took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." "Yeah." He gave her that cute smile again. With that she stepped out of the car, and walked up to her apartment. He watched her the whole way. He was really starting to like this girl.

**A/n Keep those reviews coming! I love to hear your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3  Friendly Encounters

Chapter 3 – Friendly Encounters

Melanie found it hard to sleep that night. She tossed and turned thinking about the events that had aspired.

Greg was having the same troubles. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Everything about her was beautiful, and amazing. As he finally drifted off to sleep his last thought was what might have happened if he had kissed like he so desperately wanted to.

Melanie woke up, and started getting ready for her first day of real work. She spent extra time on her hair and makeup. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She didn't care how unprofessional it was; she really wanted to impress Greg. She wore more sensible shoes just in case he did want to take her out again. She dialed the number for the cab service.

Greg and the team were in the break room getting assignments from Grissom. He and Nick were paired together for a hit and run close to Freemont.

Then he saw her. She was walking quickly down the hall, sliding her lab coat on. She looked even more beautiful than yesterday. Nick saw him watching her and gave a sly cough.

Melanie was cleaning beakers in the lab when Warrick walked in. He had been working a scene for days and brought her a few swabs for testing. "So Mel, how do you like our lovely crime-ridden city so far?" He stood watching her pour chemicals onto the swabs. She had to look up at him because of how tall he was. "Oh it's quite nice. You have very good hash browns here." She couldn't help but smile thinking about her time at the diner. "Um…thanks?" The machine beeped and spit out the results from the test. "Well Mr. Brown, it looks like your case is closed." She handed him the paper. "Yes! Thank you." He walked out.

Greg and Nick pulled up to their crime scene. "Man, how come you never let me drive?" Greg hopped out of the passenger seat and went to grab their kits from the back. "Look man, just because you have the cop lights doesn't mean we have to use them to get to every crime scene. I can't let you drive until you learn that, just for the pure safety of the citizens of Las Vegas." Greg pouted and punched Nick in the shoulder.

Greg started taking photographs of the tire treads while Nick canvassed the scene. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Catherine was Melanie's next visitor. Melanie was playing music over a radio in the corner. "Wow, this reminds me of Greg. Except you're much prettier than him, and you have waaayy better taste in music." Melanie jumped. "Oh I didn't mean to scare you; I just came to drop off some evidence." Melanie relaxed a bit. "Oh. Thank you." She flashed Catherine a friendly smile. "Do you like it here so far?" "Yes. I really do. Um, about Greg…do you know if he's seeing someone?" Melanie blushed. Catherine saw her cheeks turning pink. "Not that I know of…you should go for it. You two would be cut together. Just don't tell anyone until you're really serious, and certainly don't let Eklie know about it." With that Catherine walked out.

"Um…Greg? Yo! Greggo!" Nick brought Greg back to his senses. "Come on man, we're done here. Geez you were really zoned out there." Nick started up the Tahoe. Greg climbed in and buckled up.

At the first red light Nick looked over at him. "Ok dude, what's up with you and Melanie?" Greg felt his face turning hot. "Err…what are you talking about?" "Oh don't play stupid Greg; we can all see that you two have chemistry. You need to ask her out." Greg looked over at him. "You think so man?" Nick nodded, and they spent the rest of the ride talking about well…guy stuff.

Shift was almost over. The team was gathered back in the break room for a brief recap. All the CSI's were gathered around the table with the lab rats sitting in chairs off to the side. "Good day of work guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Everyone trailed out.

Melanie hung her lab coat on a rack by the door. When she turned around she nearly slammed into Greg. He steadied her by grabbing her upper arms. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" "Don't be," Greg said flashing her that same childlike grin.

They started walking to the garage together. "I just came over to ask you how your first real day was." They walked close his hand occasionally brushing against each other."Oh. It was splendid. I helped Warrick solve his case." He noticed how her eyes lit up when she talked about work.

They got to his car. "Do you need a ride home again?" "Only if it isn't any trouble." She didn't want him to go out of his way just for her. "Please, I'd be happy to."

They pulled up to her building after a short ride. She had intentionally gotten a place close to work just in case she ever needed to walk.

Greg parked the car, and they sat awkwardly in silence for a moment. "Do you maybe want to come in for a drink?" She said a silent prayer that he would say yes. "Sure! That'd be great!"

Melanie unlocked the door to her new home. "I'm sorry for the mess, you know how moving is." They waded through unpacked boxes until they reached the living room. Greg looked around. There was a bookshelf full of forensics journals, and pictures. At the end of the shelf was a battered copy of an Edgar Allen Poe collaboration. "Do prefer red or white," Melanie called from the kitchen. "Red." He flipped open the book to the marked page. It was a _Tell Tale Heart_. His favorite. Ok now this was just getting scary. This girl was obviously his soul mate.

He was putting the book back on the shelf when he saw it. There on the middle shelf was picture of her and a rather handsome guy at a ski resort. This girl was obviously that guy's soul mate.

Melanie walked in carrying two glasses of red wine. Greg had taken a seat on the couch. She sat down next to him. "So Greg what's your family like." Their knees bumped together when she handed him his glass. It sent tingle up her spine. "Well I have my Grandpa and Grandma Olaf, and my happily married, over-protective parents. That's about it. I'm an only child. What about yourself. Any brothers, sisters, boyfriends…?" Melanie nearly coughed on her drink. "I have one brother. I definitely don't have a boyfriend." She stood up and took the picture from the shelf. "This is my brother Bryan. He's head detective of the police department in our hometown." Well that really cleared things up for Greg.

They continued talking for another hour. They finished off their glasses of wine, and had switched to water.

Greg stood up to leave. "I've had a really great time tonight Mel." She stood up with him. They were very close. She laid a hand on his arm. "I have too…" He leaned toward, and she closed her eyes. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips. They both opened their eyes and smiled.

She walked him to the door. He kissed her once more. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." She giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he stepped out into the hallway, and headed for the elevator. Melanie could tell she would sleep well tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy, Pasta, and Sleep

Chapter 4 – Jealousy, Pasta, and Sleep.

The sun flowed in through the window. Greg rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost four he'd have to be at work in three hours. He rolled back on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He smiled at the thought of their kiss the night before. Greg had really taken a leap of faith there, and he'd never been happier that it had worked.

Across town Melanie was already awake and getting ready. She was having one of those mornings where you have tons of clothes in your closet, but you can't find a single thing to wear. She didn't want to dress up too much, but she wanted to look well put together. I mean you could only dress up so much for testing body fluids before people got suspicious. She finally settled on a simple black skirt and a lavender top. She took the rollers out of her hair, grabbed a coffee, and sat down on the couch as time moved miserably slow.

Greg pulled up in front of Melanie's apartment about an hour before work. He had stopped and bought flowers on the way. He ran up the stairs to her apartment. He really hoped that she hadn't called a cab yet. He knocked on the door.

Melanie heard a knock on her door. She got up from the couch where she was reading, and opened the door. Greg was leaning against wall holding a bouquet of crimson tulips. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She breathed in his scent. It was like a mix of soap, detergent, and spicy cologne. He handed her the flowers as she walked to get a vase.

"I thought I might surprise you, and give you a ride to work." He looked around. There seemed to be a few more boxes unpacked, but there were still some here and there. There was a mug and a book on her coffee table. He guessed she had been reading before he came.

Melanie placed the vase on her kitchen table. "Wow, that's really sweet of you." Her stomach filled with butterflies at the thought that he had been thinking about her so much. Then she realized something. Everything seemed to moving so fast. They had really on been on one real date, and now he was bringing her surprise flowers.

Greg sat on the couch. Melanie walked over and sat down next to him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She looked beautiful today. He leaned over to kiss her of the lips, but she pulled away. He studied her quizzically.

Melanie took Greg's hand in hers. "Look Greg…this is amazing, but I think it's moving a little too fast. I mean we've only been on one real date and you're already coming to my apartment and surprising me with flowers. It's just a lot to take in. I do really love the gesture, but it's so so so soon to be doing that kind of stuff."

Greg was shocked. He wasn't used to women acting like this. "Wow…this is so unusual. I'm sorry if I came on a little strong, but that's just me. I feel like all women should be treated like princesses. I'll back off though." He stood up. "Well, we should go or we'll be late for work."

All the way to the station Melanie laughed at Greg's jokes. She held his hand on the center console. She had never met someone that it was so easy to connect with. She definitely wasn't used to it.

They pulled into the garage. Greg helped her carry her things inside, and then they headed off in separate directions.

Greg headed straight to the locker room after shift. He sighed and leaned his head against the cool steel. He had been dumpster diving all day, and now he was simply exhausted. He took a relaxing shower, glad he always kept a bag of fresh lemons in his locker. He got dressed in his spare clothes, and then headed for his car.

When Greg finished putting away his things he turned, and saw Melanie walking arm in arm with Henry. They were both laughing. Greg felt waves of jealousy pour over him. He started walking towards them with clenched fists.

Melanie was laughing so hard at the joke Henry had just told her. She saw Greg walking towards them. His eyes had a dark look in them. They met in the middle of the garage. She saw how his fists were clenched into tight balls. How could he have already forgotten everything she had told him this morning?

Greg stared Henry down. "Hi Henry. Hey Melanie." He smiled at her. "What are you guys doing?" He actually didn't care he just wanted Henry to leave. Henry gave him a strange look. "Ummm…walking?"

Melanie gave Greg a sharp look. "Henry and I had lunch together today. He was just telling me how you were his hero for becoming a CSI. Isn't that right Henry?" Henry's face flushed with color.

Greg felt really guilty for how he had just acted. "Really man? Wow, that's really something…thanks." Henry just nodded. "Well…er…I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that Henry turned and walked to his car.

After he drove away, Melanie turned to face Greg. He gave her a meek smile. She scowled at him. "What the hell was that Greg?" She put her hands on her hips. "Did everything I told you this morning go in one ear and out the other? I can't believe you were jealous just now. You have no right to act like that. I mean am I just not going to be allowed to have any guy friends now?" She stared at him waiting for a response.

Greg averted his eyes. "I'm sorry…look all of this is very new to me. It will take some time for me to change my ways. Let's not fight ok? Come on we'll go get some dinner or something." He went over and opened the car door. "Your chariot awaits mademoiselle." He bowed.

She sighed, but walked over and got into his Tahoe anyway. She buckled her seatbelt as they backed out. He tried to take her hand, but she wasn't ready to kiss and make up just yet. "Greg, I'm really tired. Do you mind if we just go home?" He looked over at her. "Sure."

Well Greg's plan for a romantic dinner met an untimely death. He pulled to a stop in front her apartment building. He wasn't expecting her to invite him up, but she surprised him. He turned off the car and followed her up the stairs to her apartment.

Melanie unlocked the door to her apartment. She went to the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove to boil. She pulled a box of pasta out of the cabinet, and grabbed a jar of sauce from the fridge. She then proceeded to make them dinner. She had gotten used to eating spaghetti. She hummed softly as she chopped the mushrooms for the sauce.

Greg watched her every move. She was so beautiful. He breathed in the mixture of scents that had started to fill the room, and listened to her humming. He ventured into the living to find something for them to watch. He looked over her shelves of DVD's. He pulled out the one that looked the most chick flickish, and popped it into the player.

Melanie brought out their plates along with two glasses of red wine. Greg was sitting on the couch staring at the menu screen of one of her favorite movies. She snuggled up next to him and pulled a blanket over their laps. Smiled up at him, and they watched and ate.

The pasta and wine were long gone by the time the credits started to roll. Greg looked down at Melanie. She was sound asleep on his shoulder. He gently picked up her limp body. He laid her down on the bed. He looked around the room for something to cover her up with. The room was well organized and filled with her scent. He took a blanket off the chair in the corner. He kissed her on the forehead. He was going to leave, but he didn't have any way to look her door. He went into the living room and laid down on the couch. He fell asleep quickly wrapped in a blanket that smelled just like her.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 The Things You Say

Chapter 5 – The Things You Say

Greg pulled out Melanie's chair once they finally got their table. Apparently reservation means nothing to these people. He sat down across from her and took her hand. Her eyes sparkled beautifully in the candlelight. He pulled out the long velvet box he had been waiting to give her all week. "Happy Anniversary." He held the box out to her.

She took it from him cautiously. "Are you sure this is allowed after only three months?" He smiled brightly at her, just waiting for her to see what was inside. She still got butterflies from that smile. She wasn't sure that they'd ever go away. She opened the box slowly. It was empty. She looked up at him confused, but he wasn't in his seat. The she felt him pull her hair to the side. It startled her, and then she felt something cool on her neck.

Greg closed the clasp on the necklace he had gotten for her. He sat back down across from her waiting on her reaction. He knew she didn't usually like this kind of thing, but it was their anniversary for peat's sake! He watched her examine the small diamond encrusted heart. He could tell she was speechless, but he said what he thought she might be thinking. "I love you."

She smiled at him, tears pricking her eyes. No boyfriend had ever treated her with as much care as Greg did. He was so special to her. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved him. "I love you too."

Greg drove them back to his apartment. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she fiddled with her new necklace. The past three months had been the blissful, but also stressful. It was becoming increasingly hard to keep their relationship from everyone. It was especially hard to keep all of this from Nick. I mean Nick was the closest thing Greg had ever had to a brother. All the lying was killing him.

Melanie couldn't wait to get inside. Tonight was going to be made even more special. She had made Greg wait three months for this night, and could hardly wait for this to happen. She knew it had been hard on him, but she just wasn't good in relationships and thought waiting was for the best. When Greg opened the door she was shocked by what she saw. The floor was covered in red and white rose petals. "I would've lit candles too, but you know I didn't want tonight to be ruined by a silly fire." Melanie laughed. "This is perfect."

Greg scooped Melanie up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he toted her to the bed. They kissed passionately as they shed each other's clothes. He looked deeply into her eyes waiting from some sign of resistance. She leaned up and kissed him. Then they both slipped into utter bliss.

Melanie snuggled up close to him, her head resting on his chest. He ran his hands through her hair as she listened to his still racing heartbeat. She was sure that she could lie like this forever.

Greg felt her drifting off to sleep in his arms. He had never experienced anything as passionate as what they had just had. In that moment he knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He turned off the lamp, and drifted off to sleep with her.

**A/N I know it's really short, but I hope the sweetness makes up for that. :) Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6 Close Calls

Chapter 6 – Close Calls

Melanie liked the feeling of waking up in Greg's arms. Last night had been so amazing. They had made the right decision to wait. She took a deep breath. Greg smelled like soap and axe body spray. She loved the way her skin felt against his. She started to get up, but felt him tighten his arms around her.

Greg pulled her back to him. He kissed her neck and her bare shoulder. He felt her shudder from his touch. He was glad that he was still able to light the same fire in her after three months. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "Good Morning" into her ear.

She rolled over to face him. "Morning" he kissed her lips tenderly. "I like this." She was slightly confused. "What?" He smiled that smile she loved so much and said, "Waking up next to you." She felt butterflies in her stomach. "I like it too."

Greg let her roll out of bed. The sun outside was setting as there "day" was just beginning. He watched her as she got dressed in the extra clothes she brought. People were already asking questions, she certainly didn't need to wear the same clothes to work two days in a row. He reluctantly got up and started to get ready himself.

They pulled up to the station about half an hour before the start of shift. Melanie kissed him before they had to head off in their separate directions. She took in one last deep breath of his sweet scent. "I love you." He gave her one last squeeze. "I love you too. Have a good day. I'll see you after shift." She stepped out of the car, and headed off to process more bodily fluids.

Greg lifted his kit from the trunk of his Tahoe. He looked back at Melanie walking through the door. "Hey Greggo." He jumped back at the sound of Nick's voice. "Jesus Nick! You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Nick laughed. "Sorry man." He gave him a mischievous look. 'So do you always give Melanie a ride to work? It's been like three months, why haven't you asked her out yet?" Greg felt his face turning red as he tried to think of a good excuse. "Oh…um…I dropped her off once, and she showed me a picture of her long distance boyfriend." Even he knew that was a stretch. Nick looked him suspiciously. Somehow Nick always knew when Greg was lying. "Whatever. Come on, we'll be late for assignments." Greg let out a sigh of relief.

Melanie was running blood samples left and right. There had been a kidnapping, so everything was now on rush. She had seen Greg leave with Sara about an hour ago. She heard the door creak behind her. It was Catherine. They didn't speak for a moment until Catherine saw her necklace. "Wow, your necklace is so beautiful. Where did you get it?" Melanie touched the tiny heart. "Oh, thank you! My boyfriend gave it to me." It felt good to finally acknowledge to someone other than Greg himself as her boyfriend. "That's so sweet. What's his name?' Catherine was struggling to hide her distaste for men. Melanie's eyes grew wide, because the only name she could think of was Greg's. "Jayden! His name is Jayden." Melanie hoped she hadn't seemed to over the top. Jayden was the name of the guy in her favorite movie. They chatted for a bit longer about the case, then Catherine's pager buzzed and she left.

Greg started dusting the front door of the crime scene for prints, while Sara printed the shoe treads on the floor. Sara stood up to take a short break. "So Greggy, what's new in life?" Greg just kept dusting. "Nothing really." Sara looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, I just thought something might be up. You've so much happier the past few months. Come on are you sure there isn't some girl you're seeing that you're trying to hide from us?" Greg gulped. Did she know? She couldn't know, they haven't told a soul. She doesn't know, she couldn't possibly… "Um nope nothing new here." Sara shrugged. "Whatever."

Melanie sat down on the bench in the locker room. It had been a really long day. They had finally caught the kidnapper just as he was about to kill a little girl, but they didn't get there in time to save her brother. She held her head in her hands as she started to sob. She heard the door open, and sat up quickly trying to compose herself. It was only Greg.

Greg saw the tears running down Melanie's face, and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed for a few minutes into his shoulder. When she finally stopped he lifted her face to his. He kissed her. The door opened then making them both jump back. Greg pretended to tie his shoe laces, while she fiddled with the lock on her locker.

Warrick walked over to them. "Hey guys." Melanie hadn't realized it but she had been holding her breath. "Hey Rick. Good job catching the kidnapper today. It's a shame about that poor little boy." She felt her lip starting to quiver again. Greg wanted to hold her again, but he just started to pull things out of his locker. "Just doing my job. I know it was tragic, but at least the family still has their little girl. But hey you did great processing today! You were almost better than Greg here." She giggled, and Greg laughed flatly. "Thank you."

Warrick left with his bag. Greg took some deep breaths to calm down. He turned and smiled at her. "Come on, I have surprise for tonight. So just forget about work, and we'll go have some fun."

She arched an eyebrow at him. Melanie didn't usually like surprises, but tonight she was up for anything. She buckled her seat belt. "So listen, my brother is coming in to town next weekend. I'd really like for you to meet him. I've told him all about you, and he wants to meet you too." Greg smiled keeping his eyes on the road. "I'd love to meet him." She smiled back at him, and just let him take her away.

"You're kidding me! Greg stared at Melanie with wide eyes. "I'm dead serious." He just couldn't wrap his mind around what she was telling him. "You're telling me that you've never ridden a roller coaster, ever?" "That's exactly what I'm saying."Greg squeezed her hand. "I really think you'll love it. Grissom told me once about how he rides them to get away from work. I on the other hand do it for the adrenaline."

Melanie nervously climbed into the kart beside him. She tried to think of all the reasons not to go through with this, but she could barely think of one. She felt Greg's arm warp around her reassuringly. This made her feel slightly more at ease, but she still felt sick to her stomach and the ride hadn't even started yet!

Greg felt Melanie shaking with nervousness. He tried to comfort her, but nothing was really working. He watched her hands clench the safety bar as the kart started to move. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

She squeezed the bar as tight as she could. The cart lurched forward on the incline. She knew what was up ahead. She screamed as the cart made the first drop.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her laugh and throw her arms up in the air. He was glad she was having fun. She deserved after a day like today.

She had never experienced a thrill like that! Melanie wrapped her arms around Greg's neck as she stepped out of the kart. They couldn't stop laughing. The wind blew through her curls as they stood on the exit platform. "I love you." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you more," She smiled.

He laughed with her all the way back to his place. She gave him a devilish grin. "I don't have any pajamas." He cocked up an eyebrow. "Well I can't think of anything sexier than a woman in one of my old t-shirts."

She laid down under the covers in one of his old LVPD shirts. The fabric was soft against her skin. Greg crawled in next to her. He rolled over and kissed her deeply. She sighed, and prepared herself for another night of unbelievable pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7 Family Matters

Chapter 7 – Family Matters

Greg examined himself in the mirror. "But what if he doesn't like me?" He saw Melanie roll her eyes. "Greg, he's my brother. He has to like you!" He wasn't so sure; he'd never been good with first impressions.

Melanie was all smiles as she helped Greg with his tie. It had been a little over three months since she'd last seen her brother. They had always been so close; it was hard being away from him. She could see the nervousness in Greg's eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, if he doesn't like you it won't matter, because_** I **_love you." "I love you too."

There was a knock on the door that made Greg jump. Melanie rolled her eyes at him again, and squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath. He had heard of being nervous about meeting girls, but another guy…this was just weird.

Melanie buzzed with excitement. When she opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. He was there…in Vegas…at her apartment. "AHHHHH!" She jumped on him giving him a big bear hug. "Hey little sis!"

Greg watched them from the hall. When they finally let go, Bryan walked over and stuck out his hand. "So you must be the great guy I've heard so much about. It's so great to finally meet you. Greg, right?" Greg shook his hand and nodded. "I've heard really great things about you too."

Melanie walked over and took Greg's arm. "So are you guys ready to go?" Greg smiled down at her. "Sure."

Greg pulled up to the Italian restaurant Melanie had picked out for tonight. He squeezed her hand gently before they headed inside. He was less nervous now that the initial introductions were over with. He followed them inside. He pulled Melanie's chair out at the table.

Melanie felt so awkward. The silence at the table was unbearable. She turned to face her brother. "So Bryan, what's been going on with you?" He swallowed the glob of breadstick in his mouth. "Well, I actually have some pretty big news. Do remember my girlfriend Allie? Well um last week I asked her to marry me, and she said yes!" Melanie could hardly contain her excitement. "That's so wonderful! Have you set a date yet?"

Greg silently chewed his salad while they discussed wedding plans. Melanie had been telling for weeks now how much she missed her brother. He was just happy she was having such a good time. He watched as her eyes sparkled with glee. He loved it when they did that.

Melanie got up to go use the restroom. She thought that maybe they'd find something to talk about while she was gone. She was worried because Greg had hardly said two complete sentences. He was usually so full of words. He was probably just scared he would say the wrong thing.

Greg watched her walk away. He fiddled with is fork as he turned back to face Bryan. "Well…uh…congrats on the engagement man, that's really something." Bryan looked up and sighed. "Thanks. Now Seriously. I can clearly see that you care about my sister, but I swear to God if you hurt her in any way, I will have to kick your ass. Got it?" Greg nodded his eyes wide. "I love your sister very much. More than I have ever loved anyone else in my whole life. I promise you that I will never ever hurt her." Bryan scrutinized him for a moment. "Wow, no one has ever said anything like that about Melanie. I see the way you look at her. It's the same way I look at Allie. I trust you man, but don't think this mean I won't kick your ass." Greg laughed. "I believe you, but don't think I won't arrest you."

When Melanie sat back down they were laughing about some video on youtube. She didn't really care just so long as the ice was broken. The waiter put her pasta in front of her. They all laughed and ate for the rest of the meal.

Greg was driving them back to Melanie's when he had an idea. He made a u-turn, and headed off across to the other side of town. He saw Melanie giving him a quizzical look out of the corner of his eye. He knew she would love this.

She had no idea where they were going. Then they pulled up to a light blue building with a giant ice cream on top. Greg had yet to bring her here. Maybe he was just saving it for a special occasion like this.

Greg carried the bowls of ice cream to their booth. "This is the best ice cream in all of Las Vegas." He dug his spoon in and took a big bite. He had gotten them the Brownie Explosion. It was a brownie topped with butter pecan ice cream drizzled with caramel sauce. He watched them take their first bites.

"Mmmmm WOW!" Melanie had never had ice cream like this before. All the flavors blended so well, and its name really suited it. Bryan really seemed to be enjoying his as well.

Greg threw their bowls away, and they walked to the car. Melanie smiled at him as they pulled away. Greg felt his nervous feeling starting to come back. Melanie told him last night that she wanted him to stay with her tonight. He was nervous about staying the night with her brother in the next room. I mean they certainly wouldn't have sex, but it still seemed weird.

Melanie unlocked the front door. Bryan arched an eyebrow at her as Greg followed them inside. She smirked at him. Bryan knew she was a grown woman, but he would never stop treating her like a little girl.

Greg went to the kitchen, and started to make coffee. Melanie was sitting at the bar, and Bryan was on the balcony talking to his fiancée. "Is this too weird for you, because I really don't mind just going home." She laughed. "No, I want you to stay. Bryan had his girlfriend over all the time, so I think I should be allowed to have my boyfriend over. I am a big girl now you know." Greg shrugged. "Whatever you say sweetie."

Melanie took a sip of her steaming coffee. Everything had gone exactly as she had planned. Greg and Bryan had gotten along, they'd all had a good time, and she had convinced Greg to stay the night.

Greg sat on the couch beside Melanie listening to stories from their childhood. He realized how little she had talked about her past, but tonight that's all they were talking about. He laughed at stories about her childhood antics. He just felt right sitting there with her head resting on his shoulder.

Melanie yawned as she laid down. Even though they had both called in sick, it still felt like they had been at work. She was so exhausted. Greg had insisted on changing in the bathroom. She told him how completely ridiculous that was, but he was just too stubborn. She cut off the lamp on her side of the bed.

Greg changed, brushed his teeth, and took a deep breath. He opened the bathroom door, and was greeted with a bright smile. He slid under the covers next to her, and kissed her forehead. He cut off the lamp, and they both drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Coming Clean

Chapter 8 – Coming Clean

It had been just over six months since they had started dating. It was becoming increasingly harder for them to hide the relationship. They wanted to be around each other all the time, but it was impossible at work. Greg especially was feeling a lot of pressure. He wanted so badly to Nick about the whole thing, but he just wasn't sure Melanie was ready. He just felt incredibly guilty for going behind Nick's back. He was like his brother!

Melanie could tell Greg felt guilty about keeping things a secret. She contemplated just letting everyone know. I mean they were definitely serious, so what could it hurt? I mean isn't that what Catherine had told her? Just wait until they were really serious.

That day at the end of the shift Greg met Melanie at the car. He opened the door for her and then walked around to the other side. They were always careful to keep things strictly professional at work. Even in the parking garage. I mean you never knew when someone would pull in for work or being looking over the security tapes. He had been thinking about it all day, and he was going to ask Melanie if it would be alright if he told Nick about.

Melanie took Greg's hand. "How was your day honey?" He smiled and thread his fingers through hers. "It was fine. I have something to ask you though." "OK. Shoot." He cleared his throat. "Would it be alright if I told Nicky about us? I am so sick of hiding things from him. He won't tell anyone!"

Greg gave her a hopeful smile. "Sure! I know it has been really hard for you keeping this from, and I don't want this to cause trouble between you two." "Thank you!"

Melanie got out of the car at Greg's apartment. He was only dropping her off before he went to meet Nick at the bar.

Greg pulled up to Nick and his favorite bar. He was nervous about how Nick would react. Especially when he found out how long they had kept it from him. He walked through the doors and saw Nick sitting at the bar with two beers.

He sat down on the stool next to him. "Hey." He already felt awkward. "Hey man, how are ya?" Nick slapped his hand on Greg's shoulder as he shoved the beer toward him. "I'm cool. I actually want to tell you something…"

Greg Shifted nervously in his seat. There was no sense in beating around the bush. "Oh well OK shoot."

He took a big gulp of his beer. Nick was looking at him questioningly. "OK. Here goes nothing. So…you know Melanie…?" Nick nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well ugh the thing is…we've been seeing each other secretly. It has been just over six months now. I've actually been thinking of asking her to move in with me. I have felt so guilty about not telling you. But we weren't sure how people would react. I love her Nick. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my life…I think this is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with…"

Greg looked up from his beer to at last look Nick in the face. His mouth was gaping open, but he didn't look mad. "Wow Greggo…I have to say I'm a little shocked. But I also have to say that I'm really happy for you. It's so great that you've found a love like that! Congratulations!"

Greg was relieved that Nick wasn't upset. They spent the rest of the night discussing work, sports, and er…guy stuff.

Melanie was curled up on the couch in her pajamas. She was reading a book when she heard Greg's key jiggle the lock. He came and sat down next to here with a huge grin on his face. It was obvious that things had gone well with Nick.

He wrapped his arms around her as she shifted toward him. They just sat like that for a few minutes, oblivious as to what was going to happen in the next few months.

Melanie looked up at him. She kissed him and looked deeply into his eyes. She breathed in his scent. She could have stayed just like that forever.

Greg told her about the events at the bar. He saw the joy in Melanie's eyes when he told her about Nick's reaction. He loved just being close to her and holding her tight to him.

Melanie listened intently to Greg's stories from the evening. She could have listened to the sound of his voice for hours on end. She snuggled in closer to him. He had the ability to make her entire body warm with just one touch.

Greg loved this feeling. He hated nights when she couldn't come stay with him. This is when he ultimately made the decision to ask Melanie to move in with him. He wanted to be with her at every possible moment.

Melanie got up to put her wine glass in the sink. "Ready for bed?" She turned around to see Greg on one knee holding out a black velvet box. "Oh my God!" She walked over to him, and he opened the box. It wasn't quite what she'd expect. Inside the box was a gold apartment key.

Greg had worked really hard on this plan. He knew she might think the box held a ring he took a chance anyway. "Melanie, will you move in with me?" He took the key from the box and slid the key ring around her finger. Tears were streaming down her face, but she was smiling. "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Melanie jumped into Greg's arms, and he spun her around the room. She kissed him. "I love you so much." "I love you too honey." Melanie's heart fluttered with excitement. She wished she could tell everyone she knew, but she guessed she'd have to settle for Bryan.

Greg kissed her forehead as he set her back down on the ground. At least he could share this with Nick now.

Melanie crawled into bed still filled with butterflies. She looked around the room imagining how it would look with her things in there too. It was hard to imagine.

Greg finished brushing his teeth and crawled in beside her. He kissed her passionately ready to celebrate their decision.

And celebrate they did.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a really long time! Hope you enjoy! Please review


	9. Chapter 9 Unloading Baggage

Chapter 9 – Unloading Baggage

Melanie stood up and rubbed her hands together. She looked around at all the boxes that still needed unpacking. Greg walked in carrying a box marked "toiletries." He sat the box down in the bathroom, and came to stand next to Melanie. Her copper curls were pulled into a messy ponytail, and she had on one of his old t-shirts. Melanie felt Greg wrap an arm around her waist. She turned to face him, and kissed his nose. He smiled and said, "Hi roomie."

Nick walked in at that moment carrying a very large box. "Hey! If I'm not gonna get paid for doing this, then the least y'all can do is help!" Greg and Melanie laughed and walked back out to the moving van.

It took them a while to get everything unpacked, but eventually they collapsed on the couch exhausted. Empty boxes scattered the floor. Melanie curled up close to Greg with her legs across his lap. Greg leaned down and kissed Melanie. It was slow and sweet, like he was savoring the moment. He stared deeply into her eyes and said, "Melanie, you're the first woman I've ever wanted to live with." Melanie smiled. "You're the first man I've wanted to live with that wasn't my brother."

Greg lifted Melanie's sleeping body off the couch and carried her to the bedroom. He was slightly sad that they wouldn't be able to celebrate their first night living together. He placed her under the covers, kissed her forehead, and got into bed himself.

Melanie woke up with a start. She felt sweat and tears on her face, and her whole body shook with fear. Greg woke up and pulled her to him. "What's wrong sweetie?" She hadn't dreamed of him in almost nine months. She hadn't even told Greg about him. Melanie finally calmed down enough to speak. She stared into Greg's worried eyes. "Two years ago, when I was working in San Antonio, I was kidnapped by an escaped convict. He took me from the parking garage of the crime lab, tied me down, tortured me, and ra…" She couldn't finish her sentence before she began to sob again.

Greg held her tightly in his arms. "It's ok Mel. I've got you." Her shaking body seemed so small and fragile to him. He would do anything to protect her.

They didn't go back to sleep. Melanie just couldn't after that dream. She knew Greg could protect her, but she was just so afraid.

The next morning, Greg made her breakfast in bed. Melanie was so grateful to have him in her life. Greg's hash browns were even better than the diner's! She ate every last bite. After the events of last night, she was starving. Greg showered while she washed the dishes. She hummed "I Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones.

They pulled into the parking garage several minutes before shift. Greg held Melanie's hand. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he didn't want to risk being seen. "Are you going to be ok today?" She looked down. "I think so." "Ok, well if you need anything call me." He squeezed her hand one last time, and got out of the car.

Melanie got straight to work. Every now and then someone would walk in to speak to her. It was a fairly slow day though. She tried to keep herself busy, and keep her mind off her dream. She was organizing her desk, and sorting through some papers when Grissom walked in. "Hello Melanie. When you get a moment I would like to speak to you in my office." With that he walked out. She wondered what he wanted.

Greg had been assigned deskwork for the night. There wasn't much to do so he finished it pretty quickly. He was staring at the computer screen when he got an idea. He typed Melanie's name into the database. He opened the file about her assault case. A convict named Marcus Johnson was the one who had taken her. He was in jail for rape. He learned that it took them almost a week to find them. By that time she was nearly dead. She had several broken bones, and couldn't remember her own name. On the way to the hospital she went into a coma, and didn't come out for two weeks. She never went back to work at the San Antonio crime lab. Greg felt tears in his eyes. He was angry and hurt at the same time. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. He looked up Marcus Johnson. He slammed his fist on the desk. He was out on parole.

Greg felt his beeper go off, it was Grissom. When he passed the DNA lab Melanie wasn't inside. He felt panic rise in his chest. "Calm down," he thought to himself, "she's probably just in the bathroom or something.

Melanie was sitting in a chair in front of Grissom's desk. He was being very quiet, and she felt extremely awkward. She looked the room at all of the things in jars, the bugs in cases, and the books on shelves. She heard a noise behind her, and saw Greg walk into the room. When he saw her relief washed over him. He sat down in the desk beside her.

Grissom looked up from his desk. "I'm sure you both know why you're here." Melanie's eyes widened, he knew. How had he found out? Greg spoke first, "Gris, before you say anything I want you to know that we love each other very much. We have kept our relationship strictly professional while at the office, and we haven't let it get in the way of our work. You can't tear us apart Grissom. You can't!" Greg stood up on the last part. Grissom looked at them both very confused. "I was going to say that the day shift could use some help getting caught up on their samples…"

Greg sank back into his chair. Melanie flushed with embarrassment. Grissom said, "Well, I guess we have to tell Ecklie. Are you to really serious?" "Serious as a heart attack sir," Greg replied. "Well considering the fact that you were able to hide your relationship from some of the best trained investigators in the country, I see no reason why you can't stay together." Melanie let out a sigh of relief. He continued, "Just let me handle Ecklie. You two have to tell everyone else though."

They got up and walked to the break room. The rest of the team was in there waiting for Grissom to dismiss them. They looked at each other, and Melanie nodded. Nick's eyes widened, because he knew what was coming too.

Greg cleared his throat. "Alright guys, I have a confession to make." Everyone turned to look at him. "Ok…well…" He was nervous with everyone looking at him. "Spit it out Greg," said Catherine." He took a deep breath. "Melanie and I having been dating for almost seven months, and we just moved in together." He had said it so fast he wasn't sure anyone could understand him. Everyone was smiling. "I wondered when you two would get together," said Warrick. "Yeah, it's about time," scoffed Sara. Catherine got up and hugged them both. She looked at Melanie. "Jayden, huh?" Melanie blushed. Catherine laughed and said, "I think you two make a very cute couple.

When they got in the car, Greg turned to look at Melanie. He didn't know how to break the news without scaring her. He took her hand. Melanie could tell that Greg was worried about something. "What's on your mind honey?" She saw tears filling his eyes. "Marcus Johnson is out on parole." It took her a moment to process the information. He squeezed her hand even harder. "I don't know if he's going to come after you, but if he even tries he's going to be dead. I'm not going to let him hurt you. I promise."

Unfortunately, promises are often broken.

**A/n I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I hope anyone who is still following this story really enjoys it. Keep reading to find out what happens!**


	10. Chapter 10 Broken Promises

Chapter 10 – Broken Promises

Melanie looked out the window of their apartment. It had been a week since she found out the Marcus was out on parole. Bryan wanted to come stay with them, but she assured him the Greg could protect her.

Greg came up behind her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. The stress was starting to eat away at her, and he could tell. She looked pale and fragile, like if her touched her too hard she would shatter. Almost every night she woke up screaming.

Brass had cops watching the apartment almost 24/7. When he had called Johnson's parole officer, he said he hadn't spoken to him in five days. He issued a warrant for his arrest. When the cops showed up at his place, he was nowhere to be found.

Melanie was thinking what no one wanted to say. She knew he was coming for her. She was afraid that even Greg couldn't protect her. Marcus would get to her; she felt it in the pit of her stomach.

She tried to keep her mind off of it while she was at work. Greg stopped by every chance he could. It was killing him to be away from her. The others checked on her too. Henry left his door open so they could talk throughout the shift.

Melanie took her mid-shift break. She took out the sandwich she had packed, but she didn't feel hungry. She stared at it in disgust. Catherine came to sit next to her. "How are you holding up?" Just this simple statement almost brought Melanie to tears. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and was afraid of being alone. Catherine wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, it's ok. Nothing is going to happen to you." Melanie had a hard time believing her. They shared small talk until their break time was up.

Greg walked into the locker room after his insanely long day. Melanie was standing in front of a mirror. He watched her as she put her hand to her face. It was like she could see something that he couldn't. She finally said something. "They told me I was lucky. None of my injuries were going to leave scars. That was a lie. I can still see them. I can still see the cuts he left on my face." She began to cry for what felt like the millionth time that week. Greg didn't say a word; he just wrapped her in his arms.

When they got home, Melanie took a hot shower. She wanted to wash away her fears. She was tired of feeling scared all the time, always having to watch her back. The shower didn't really help though, no matter how hot the water was.

Greg made dinner for them. He finally got her to eat. He made beef stew and mashed potatoes. He wanted her to have a hearty meal. At some points he even had her laughing. It felt normal for the first time in over a week.

They curled up on the couch together. He read to her, and then they watched some TV. Melanie rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. Her phone started to ring, it was Bryan.

"Hey sis, how are you?" "I'm ok, just stressed." She didn't want Bryan to know just how scared she was. "Are you sure you don't want me to come up there? Just until they find him." She thought for a moment. "No, it's ok. We have police watching us 24/7 anyway." "Ok, well I love you Mel." "I love you too Bry."

When they got into bed, Melanie didn't feel like going to sleep. She didn't want to have to face her dreams again. Instead she rolled over and kissed Greg. He was hesitant at first, but eventually he gave her what she wanted.

Greg kissed her one last time before rolling over. He tried to catch his breath. He got up, put his boxers back on, and brushed his teeth again. When he came back to bed, she was already asleep.

When she woke up, she realized that this was the first night she hadn't dreamed of him in over a week. She rolled over and wrapped an arm around Greg's chest. He was still asleep. This was the first night either of them had slept all the way through the night.

She realized that it was still almost two hours before they even, had to get up for work. She guessed that since she had slept so soundly, she didn't need the extra rest. She got up as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake him. Melanie pulled on one of Greg's button down shirts that had been left hanging on a chair. She went into the kitchen to make him breakfast. She made bacon and chocolate chip pancakes.

Greg woke up to the salty delicious smell of bacon. He smiled when he saw Melanie come into their room with a tray of food. The heat from cooking had brought color back into her cheeks, ad she looked really sexy in his plum button down.

Greg ate every last bit of food. It almost felt like things were going to go back to normal.

When they were getting ready for work, Greg put a glob of shaving cream on Melanie's nose. She responded by splashing a little bit of water on him. After they had both brushed their teeth, they shared a minty fresh kiss.

Greg had to go to court today, so he had Melanie help pick out his outfit. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a blue button down, and a silver tie. Melanie helped him tie it. They looked into each other's eyes, and the world seemed to stop spinning. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you Melanie." She took in a deep breath of his scent, and squeezed him tight. "I love you too Greg."

They got into the car and headed off for work. They talked and laughed the whole way there. For about ten minutes, neither one of them thought that anything bad could happened. They were wrong.

Greg pulled into the parking garage. He was reluctant to get out of the car. He wanted to stay with her. He opened the door, and walked around to her side of the car. He heard footsteps behind him, then a sharp pain in his neck. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was hearing Melanie scream.


	11. Chapter 11 Return for Revenge

Chapter 11 – Return for Revenge

"GREG!" Nick screamed, shaking Greg violently. Greg's eyes opened slowly, and he saw Nick come into focus above him. It started to come back. Melanie. Where was Melanie?

The medic was checking the burns on his neck, but he could barely sit still. He had to start working to find her. When the medic finished he ran inside to join his team. Grissom had already sent out a search team, and the canine unit. Panic began to set in as he realized there wasn't much else he could do right then. He sat down in a chair in the break room and put his face into his hands. His body shook with each sob.

Nick came up to Greg, and put his hand on his shoulder. Nick had volunteered as the one to console him. Greg looked up with tears streaming down his face. "Her brother…you have to call her brother…" Nick nodded and texted Warrick. He looked back at Greg. "We'll find her alright buddy? I promise." Greg filled with rage. "Promise? PROMISE?! I promised her I would keep her safe! Now look! She could be dead by now! This is all my fault." Greg collapsed back into his chair. The rage was once again replaced by worry and remorse. Nick was speechless for a moment before saying, "This is not your fault. It's no one's fault. We WILL find her."

Warrick called Bryan, and he caught the next flight to Las Vegas. He was there within four hours. He knew he should have come to stay with her. After their parents died he was always there to watch after her; he felt so helpless now.

Greg sat with Bryan with their phones on the table right in front of them. They barely spoke; they just waited for the phone to ring. Greg desperately wanted something to do, but everyone had taken jobs for him.

Sara burst through the door. They had something. Sara found Marcus on the security cameras. Greg watched as Marcus came up behind him and tazed him. He watched as Marcus hit Melanie over the head and knocked her unconscious. He watched as Marcus loaded Melanie's limp body into the trunk of a black car and drove off.

He ran into the locker room, and punched one of the lockers. Hard. He held his fist with his other hand. Good going Greg, now you're completely useless. He was almost positive he had broken it. Now he had to go the hospital for X-rays and probably a cast. He tried to straighten his hand out. Nope definitely a cast.

Greg returned after a few hours with a cast on his hand. Hardly any progress was made in the case. The first twenty-four hours were almost up. Grissom came up to Greg as he read over the preliminary report for the eleventh time. "Go home Greg." He didn't move. "You need rest, now I'm not kidding go home." Greg sighed and got up. There was no sense in arguing with Grissom.

Greg unlocked the front door of their apartment. The place seemed cold and bleak without her. She could light up a room more than any woman her had ever known. He grabbed a beer from the fridge. He wanted to drink until he was numb. He cut on the television because the silence was going to drive him insane.

Greg stumbled into their bedroom. He picked up the shirt she had slept in last night. It still smelled like her. He pulled it over a pillow and hugged it to him. He felt crazy doing it, but it was oddly comforting.

He walked over to the dresser and opened his sock drawer. He lifted up a pair of ugly green argyle socks he had worn for Halloween when he dressed up as a leprechaun. He pulled out the black velvet box. He hadn't had the chance to propose yet. He wanted to do it at the perfect moment, but then everything happened with Marcus.

Greg opened the box and stared at the ring. It had been his great-grandmother's, but he had it shined. The silver band looped around the diamonds on the sides, and the large square-cut one in the middle sparkled just like her eyes. If she made it out of this alive, he wasn't going to waste any time marrying her.

Greg set the pillow down on the bed where Melanie usually slept. He put the ring box on his bedside table. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He looked at her toothbrush forlornly. Tears filled his eyes again as he thought about this morning. There was a knock at the door.

He looked out the tiny peephole. It was Bryan. Greg opened the door, and he could see more clearly how worried Bryan looked. His eyes were red from crying, and his clothes were wrinkled from a long day. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I was just wondering if I could stay here?" Greg nodded and welcomed him in. "You're the only person I know in this city." Greg took his suitcase and put it in the guest room. "I'm sorry I didn't offer before I left, my mind has been somewhere else. Can I get you anything?" Bryan shook his head. "No. I'm alright." There was a moment of awkward silence before Greg said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." "No. There was nothing you could have done. Don't blame yourself."

Greg grabbed two more beers from the proved to be a difficult task with a broken hand. He showed Bryan the ring, and told him about his plans to marry her as soon as he could. Bryan gave Greg his blessing, and they both headed off to bed. Bryan stopped him. "You're a good man Greg Sanders. I can't think of anyone I would rather have Melanie marry." Greg just gave him a weak smile.

He curled up around the shirt-covered pillow. He took in deep breaths just to smell her. Greg felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He held his broken hand close to his chest, and began to drift off to sleep.

Greg woke up throughout the night because of various nightmares. Sweat drenched his sheets, but he knew he had to sleep so that he could have energy for tomorrow. He lay back down again. Each time he was only able to fall back asleep because of the pillow. He couldn't help but wonder where she was.

Melanie felt woozy and her head throbbed. She opened her eyes, but she had no idea where she was. She tried to get up, but her whole body felt like it was trapped under a sandbag. Her wrists were tied above her head and duct tape covered her mouth. Then she saw him.


	12. Chapter 12 Long Hours

Chapter 12 – Long Hours

Melanie tried to scream, but she couldn't get it out. Her throat was dry, and her mouth was covered. She could barely lift her arms, but that didn't do her any good. He had her wrists bound, as well as her ankles. There was no escape.

Marcus loved to watch her squirm. There was something about fear that was just so hot. After Melanie got him thrown in jail, he plotted his revenge. Now he was finally going to get it.

Melanie trembled as she watched Marcus. He laughed at her in this maniacal way. Tears poured from her eyes like waterfalls. The only thing she could think about was whether she would ever see Greg again.

There was only one window in the room, and it was boarded up. The only other light was coming from a dim light bulb overhead. Water dripped in the background, but you could barely hear it over the sound of cars. The room was sparse. There was the table she was strapped to, a few chairs, and a shelf with a rusty motor oil can on it. Melanie guessed they were in an abandoned mechanic shop.

Marcus stepped out of the shadows. He didn't look different. He had coarse black hair. His eyes were dark brown and showed no compassion. He was average height, and fairly thin for someone who had managed to knock her unconscious and kidnap her. He had on a plain white t-shirt, and faded blue jeans. If anyone saw him on the street they wouldn't think anything of him.

"Do you know why I brought you here today Melanie?" He bent over her and got very close to her face. Melanie shook her head no. "I'm sure you do." He was taunting her.

Melanie felt something cool press into her cheek. It was a screwdriver. Marcus ripped the duct tape from her mouth. "Tell me why you're here." Melanie could barely speak. He slapped her, and pushed the screwdriver deeper into her cheek. "TELL ME!" She took a deep breath and managed, "Because I put you in jail." He smiled at her. "Yes, very good. See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

It went on like this for what felt like hours. He forced her to have conversation with him like they were out on a date. That was the thing about Marcus. Physical torture was never enough. He had to have psychological torture as well.

Marcus stood up. "I'm going to grab some dinner, and when I get back the real fun can begin." He winked at her and shivers rolled down her spine. Melanie knew exactly what he meant.

Greg paced back and forth through the hallway. They hadn't even caught a lead. This was supposed to be one of the best crime labs in the country, and they hadn't even caught a lead. He heard people whispering behind his back. He knew what they were all thinking. Melanie's chances of survival were diminishing.

He'd had enough. He stormed down to Brass' office. He wanted to punch something, but he didn't want to break his other hand. It was unusual for Greg to feel this, because he had never really been violently before. He bounded through the door of Brass' office. "You find her, and you find her today or so help me!" He had never yelled at Brass before, but now seemed as good a time as ever. He was seething with rage, worry, and sadness. Greg's mental state had become volatile. "Greg, I can assure you that we are doing everything we can to find her. These things take time, but we will find her. I promise." Greg was sick of people promising him things that they couldn't. Promises didn't mean a thing to him anymore. He needed fresh air.

Greg stepped into the breathtaking Nevada heat. He watched as cop cars went in and out of the lot. He couldn't help but hope that one of them would hold Marcus Johnson. If he ever saw Johnson he would kill him. Then there would be no chance of him ever hurting Melanie again.

Melanie flinched when she heard a door creak behind her. He mind had raced the whole time Marcus was gone. She simply couldn't go through what she had before. Not now.

Marcus was drunk. He stumbled through the room knocking over chairs, and mumbling under his breath. He looked at her with lust in his eyes. "Oh Ms. Melanie, I've waited so long for this moment." He held her face as he pushed hips lips on to hers. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Melanie's lips were cracked and bleeding from the hot dry air. She had no choice but to lie there as he forced himself on her. She just closed her eyes and prayed that it would be over soon.

After what felt like an eternity, Marcus finally left. He had given Melanie just enough water to keep her hydrated. She was grateful that he wanted her alive. At least for now. Sweat covered her numb body. Exhaustion crashed over her like waves in a storm, hard and heavy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Greg stared at the clock on the wall. With each tick he grew more and more disgusted. Time was his enemy. Every minute was another minute that she could either be found, or be dead. He hadn't moved in hours. Every now and then another member of his team would bring him a fresh cup of coffee.

Bryan took the picture of Melanie out of his wallet. It was from their trip to Disney World a few years back. Her eyes were filled with joy and she was laughing. Bryan thought back to the last time Marcus took her. It nearly killed him. Melanie was too young to die. She had her life in front of her. Bryan could hardly bare the thought. He put the picture back and put his head down on the table.

Everyone in the lab was working at top speed. All other cases fell to the wayside. They were doing everything they could to find her. Would it be too late?

**A/n Please review! All comments are welcome and I enjoy your input! **


	13. Chapter 13 Saving Grace

Chapter 13 – Saving Grace

Greg checked his phone for the tenth time in five minutes. He sighed and slumped back in his chair. Grissom came to sit by him. "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different result." Greg looked up and replied, "Well then I should be committed." Grissom folded his arms across his chest and stared at Greg, studying him. "I've never seen you act this way. You must care about her very much." "I do. I've never loved someone this way. She's my soul mate." Grissom nodded. "Plato was the first person to think of soul mates. He believed that humans were originally made with four arms, four legs, and two faces. Zeus, fearing their power, cut them in two. Humans were doomed to spend their days searching for their other half." Greg let this thought soak in. He couldn't lose his other half.

Melanie had lost track of time. She wasn't sure how long she had been under Marcus' control. It felt like years. Her wrists were chapped from the bindings. Her hair was matted and dirty, and her clothes were torn. She could see dried blood on her inner thigh, and she could feel the ache of bruises all down her body. She was grateful for the pain. It meant she was still alive.

It had been five days. Five whole days, and they still had nothing. All they had was the security footage. Bryan and Greg had begun to lose hope. Everyone had. If Melanie was still alive, it was only because Marcus wanted her to be. They held a press conference asking people to be on the look out for Marcus. A few people had called in, but none of them really led anywhere.

Nick stood watching Greg. He hadn't slept in ages, and he refused to eat. His mental state was getting worse. Nick was worried, but he didn't know what to do. He thought about knocking Greg unconscious just to get him to sleep. Nick didn't see that ending too well. Then he had an idea. He made Greg's drink with a little something extra, and made him a nice comfy bed on the couch in the break room.

The sleeping pill began to work almost instantly. Within thirty minutes Greg was passed out. Nick knew he would be pissed, but he would thank him.

Melanie began to hallucinate. The walls started to shake, and she would see Greg walk in and out of the room. She tried to scream out to him, but she had no voice. He couldn't see her. She couldn't tell if he was the ghost or if she was. When she could sleep she would dream of him. Then Marcus would shatter her dreams.

She couldn't cry anymore. She used all of her tears. She would just flinch at whatever pain he caused her.

Marcus dug the screwdriver into Melanie's skin. He etched an "M" on her ankle. It was small, but it would definitely leave a scar. "Now I will always be a part of you." Melanie wanted to throw up. He disgusted her, but there wasn't enough in her stomach to vomit. He fed her saltines and water. Just enough to survive. Melanie assumed her hallucinations were due to partial dehydration.

Marcus didn't stay with her for most of the day, but he was certainly there all night. Melanie wondered where he went. She wondered why no one had found her yet. She wondered if people were still looking.

Greg woke up on the couch in the break room. He was very confused. The last thing her remembered was Nick talking to him…ohhhhh. He was angry for a brief moment, but then he realized that Nick had done him a favor. Greg hadn't exactly been rational the past few days.

The phone started to ring again. Greg saw a commotion in the hallway. Everyone started running. Nick came running into the break room. He didn't have to say a word. They had found Marcus.

Greg glared at him from behind the two-way mirror. Anger and frustration surged through his body; he was practically vibrating with fury. Brass was using his best interrogation techniques, but he wasn't getting anywhere. He'd told Greg to stay put, but eventually his temper got the best of him. He burst into the interrogation room, guns blazing. Greg pulled Marcus up by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the wall. Brass tried to pull him off, but he had acquired a great deal of strength. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Marcus just smirked, ignoring him. Greg pulled out his gun and put it under Marcus' chin. "WHERE IS SHE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Marcus laughed. If someone hadn't finally pulled Greg away, he would have shot Marcus.

Nick pushed Greg out into the hall. "Walk away Greg." Greg paced back and forth. He clenched and unclenched the fist of his non-broken hand. "That sick bastard has her, and he won't tell us where she is." Tears were running down his face, he didn't even know if she was alive. Nick grabbed his arm to stop him from pacing. "Greg. We have him now. We'll find her. He has no choice." Greg knew he was right, but even right that second was soon enough for him.

Bryan and Greg sat outside of the interrogation room. Neither one of them said a word. This wasn't a time for talking. Bryan had his hands pressed to his forehead praying. Greg's legs bounced up and down anxiously. Finally Brass emerged.

Nick definitely wasn't going to let Greg drive in his condition. Greg sat in the passenger seat, and Bryan sat in the back. They sped through the streets of Las Vegas behind three cop cars and an ambulance. There was hope. She had to be alive.

Cars swerved out of their way, but it still felt like it was taking too long. Greg needed to be there, now. He needed to hold her in his arms just to know that she was safe.

Melanie heard sirens. They were growing louder and louder until they sounded like they were right outside. She opened her eyes. They were right outside!

Greg didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop. He raced into the building. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Melanie was lying on a wooden table in the middle of the room. She was half naked and covered in blood. He ran over to her. Both of them were crying. He cupped her face in his hands, careful not to hurt her with his cast. She still looked beautiful even though bruises covered her entire body. She was safe.

Greg let the medics do their job, but he held her hand the whole time. He climbed into the back of the ambulance with her. Bryan sat on the other side, holding her other hand. Melanie tried to speak, but her voice was too raspy. The medics hooked her up to an IV, and started to treat her minor cuts. Greg was never going let this happen again. He would make sure that Marcus would be put away for life.

When they got the hospital, Greg couldn't stay by her side. He and Bryan sat in the waiting room until they finished dressing her wounds. Greg took the black velvet box out of his pocket. A nurse came to tell them they could see her. When they walked into the room she was fast asleep. Greg took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. He pulled a chair from the corner, took her hand in his, and fell into a deep sleep. It had been a long week, but finally things were going to be ok.

**A/n Hope you've enjoyed this if you're still reading! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14 Silver Linings

Chapter 14 – Silver Linings

The bright lights flooded Melanie's eyes. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She looked over at Greg's sleeping body. He looked worn down and disheveled. Bryan came into the room. When he saw that Melanie was awake a smile stretched across his face. He wanted to hug her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He shook Greg gently to wake him up.

Greg opened his eyes to see Melanie smiling weakly at him. "Oh my God Melanie I am so glad you're ok!" Tears of joy filled his eyes. Melanie still didn't have a voice, so she just smiled at him.

Greg got down on his knee. He held her left hand, which already had the ring on it. Melanie gasped when she saw what was happening, and Bryan stood awkwardly in the corner. Greg looked deeply into her eyes. "Melanie. These past few days made me realize something. I realized that I didn't want to spend another day without you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You have truly blessed me each and every day. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. Melanie Carmichael, will you be my wife?" Melanie nodded her head excitedly, tears of joy filling her eyes. Greg leaned over her and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

The rest of the team watched what happened from the window. They came in applauding. Everyone wrapped around Greg in a group hug. Nick took his arm and pulled him into the hallway. "What is it?" Greg prayed for good news. "Marcus Johnson committed suicide. You won't have to worry about him ever again." Greg could have done a backflip he was happy. He looked through the window at his beautiful fiancée, everything was perfect.

Melanie was released from the hospital after three days. Greg carried her through the door of their apartment. Her body was still fragile, but most of the bruises had faded, and the cuts were healing nicely. Luckily the "M' on her ankle wasn't going to scar after all. He sat her gingerly on the bed. Greg knelt in front of her.

Melanie kissed him, and he pushed her hair away from her face. He looked deep into her eyes, she felt like he was trying to read her mind or look into her soul. "Are you sure you're ok?" She smiled at him. "Yes Greg, I'm sure."

The past few days had worn them both out. Bryan had returned home, and now all they wanted was to sleep together in their own bed. Melanie noticed the pillow with a t-shirt on it. Wow, she thought to herself, he really had missed her.

Melanie relished in the comfort of their bed. She sprawled out and rolled around, laughing. She had missed being completely happy. She lifted her hand to look at the beautiful ring on her finger once again. She still couldn't believe that they were getting married.

Greg rested his head on his pillow. They just lay there staring at each other. Greg reached over and put his hand on her hip. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. She thought to herself that she could lie like this for hours. They didn't speak; they just looked at each other. It was as if they had become one. They breathed at the same time, blinked at the same time, even their heartbeats were in sync. They fell asleep just like that.

Greg woke up to the sight of Melanie's beautiful face. He had missed that. She woke up at almost the exact moment he did. They smiled at each other. Grissom had given them the rest of the week off to recover.

They didn't get out of bed; they stayed there making wedding plans.

Melanie's eyes lit up when she talked about their wedding. "I want the bridesmaids and groomsmen in lavender. Their bouquets and boutonnieres will consist of gardenias and lavender. My bouquet is going to be white roses and gardenias. They just smell so sweet. I want a big poofy dress, just like a princess!" Greg smiled at her lovingly, "Anything you want. Your wish is my command." Melanie liked the sound of that.

She leaned up on her elbow. Her curls fell in front of her face, but Greg pushed them behind her ear. "What do you want?" She had neglected to actually include him in her plans. He thought for a moment. "Melanie, we could get married on top of a garbage heap, just as long as I can spend the rest of my life with you." She laughed. "That might be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said about garbage."

The rest of the day they acted like children. They had tickle fights, pillow fights, and they even built a fort. They collapsed back onto the bed exhausted. A heavy silence fell over them. Usually they would have spent their day in bed doing more adult activities.

Greg had read the report. He knew exactly what Marcus had done to her. He didn't know if Melanie would be ready for sex just yet, not after that. He didn't realize it, but he was frowning.

Melanie knew what he was thinking about. It wasn't an easy topic to discuss. She reached over and squeezed Greg's hand. "It won't be like this forever. One day I'll be ready again." He leaned over and kissed her. "I won't pressure you. I prom…" He couldn't finish. After he had broken his first promise to her, he couldn't bare to break more. I mean he really wasn't going to pressure, but he couldn't take the risk. In the back of his mind he would always blame himself for what happened.

Melanie wanted to lighten the mood. She got really close to Greg's face and pressed her nose to his. She wiggled it around. "They call this an Eskimo kiss." Greg chuckled. Melanie rested her head on his chest. Before she fell asleep she whispered, "I love you." He whispered, "I love you too Melanie."

**A/n I hope everyone has enjoyed this so far! Please review, even negative comments are welcome!**


End file.
